How They Became A Family
by Donny304
Summary: This fan fic is about the births of Vinny and Lorraine's children. Please read and review.
1. Kate and Daniel DiMiranda

I got this idea from another fan fic I read. This a fan fic about the birth of the DiMiranda kids and how chaotic it was with all the relatives there. I know everyone wants me to update my other fan fics and I will eventually.

I don't own any characters from a TV show or movie just my created characters.

Chapter 1: Kate Samantha DiMiranda and Daniel Joseph DiMiranda

_**April 21, 2008**_

"How are you feeling Dear?" Marie Barone asked Lorraine.

"I'm fine Marie." Lorraine smiled.

"Are you hungry?" Marie then asked.

"No, I'm fine." Lorraine smiled again.

Kate walks into the room.

"Hi Mom." Lorraine said as Kate walked in.

"Vinny said he wanted to talk to you about something Marie." Kate told Marie.

"Thank you, Dear." Marie smiled as she left the room.

"Thanks Mom." Lorraine smirked.

"It seemed like you needed some time alone." Kate replied.

"I don't need time alone just time away from her." Lorraine then said.

"I know she can be pushy at times but, she does that out of love." Kate explained.

Vinny walks into the room.

"Thank you Kate, for telling my aunt that I needed to talk to her." Vinny said sarcastically.

"I did it for Lorraine." Kate responded.

"I told her that I saw Ray smoking so, now she's getting on his case." Vinny laughed.

"Why do you do that to him?" Lorraine asked.

"It entertains me." Vinny then smiled.

Vinny lies in the bed next to Lorraine.

"I'll leave you two alone." Kate told them.

Kate leaves the room and closes the door.

"This is nice." Lorraine smiled.

"It is but, how long it this going to last." Vinny then said.

"We can have time to ourselves like this when Danny and Kate are born." Lorraine then told him.

"I wasn't thinking about that until now." Vinny replied.

"Then what were you talking about?" Lorraine then questioned.

"Our house is packed with people. My relatives and your relatives, someone usually interrupts us when we have these moments." Vinny explained.

"Don't jinx us." Lorraine laughed.

The door flies opened and Mike comes running in.

"What is it now?" Vinny asked in frustration.

"I didn't mean to interrupt you two." Mike said as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Well, you did." Vinny then told him.

"Pay no attention to Vinny. What is it Mike?" Lorraine said sweetly.

"I want to be the Godfather to one of your kids." Mike told them.

"Mike, we went through this with you a thousand times. My brothers John and Rick are going to be the Godfathers to mine and Lorraine's kids." Vinny explained.

"What if you two have more kids?" Mike then asked.

"We're not going to have any more kids." Vinny then said.

"When did we agree on that?" Lorraine then questioned.

"Lorraine, this is the perfect situation for us. You're pregnant with a boy and a girl." Vinny answered.

"I want at least six more kids." Lorraine then told him.

"Six? That's definitely out of the question." Vinny commented.

"Can I be the Godfather to one of those kids?" Mike then asked.

"That depends." Lorraine answered.

"On what?" Mike then questioned.

"How many kids me and Vinny are blessed with." Lorraine answered sweetly.

"Lorraine, Baby, we're not going to be blessed with more kids." Vinny then said.

"Why not?" Mike and Lorraine asked at the same time.

"I can see one more kid in our future." Vinny explained.

"Charlie and Ann are going to be the Godparents of that child." Lorraine told him.

"What about me?" Mike whined.

"Can we have this discussion later?" Lorraine asked him.

"Why?" Mike then complained.

"I think my water just broke." Lorraine told Vinny and Mike.

"Don't panic. I know what to do." Vinny calmly said.

"So, why aren't you doing anything?" Mike then asked.

"I forgot what to do." Vinny replied.

"Mike, get my over night bag, Vinny take me to the car." Lorraine said taking control of the situation.

"Not the Z." Vinny commented.

"We're not taking the Z. We're taking my car." Lorraine told him getting annoyed.

"Lorraine, I can't find your over night bag." Mike told her.

"What did you do with my over night bag?" Lorraine screeched at Vinny.

"I put the bag in the trunk of your car." Vinny explained.

"Really?" Lorraine then asked.

"Yes, I did." Vinny replied.

"Then, why did you think we were taking your Z?" Lorraine then asked.

"I forgot that last week we decided to take your car." Vinny then said.

Vinny helps Lorraine out of the bed and carries Lorraine all the way to the car.

"We'll see you guys at the hospital." Vinny said to everyone as he left the house to take Lorraine to the hospital.

"You okay Baby?" Vinny asked Lorraine.

"Could you drive a little faster?" Lorraine replied.

"Baby, I'm already going fifteen miles over the speed limit." Vinny explained.

"Vinny, this is an emergency!!" Lorraine yelled at him.

"Okay, I'll speed up." Vinny told her.

They get to the hospital and get Lorraine into a wheelchair. Everyone else get to the hospital as they're wheeling Lorraine to her delivery room.

"Vinny, I want my Mother and sister Nora back there with me." Lorraine told him.

"Anything you want." Vinny agreed.

Nora and Kate B follow them to the delivery room.

"You're going to be fine." Kate B said.

"Thanks Kate, I really needed that." Vinny replied.

"She was talking to Lorraine." Nora snapped.

"Well, excuse me." Vinny told her.

"I was talking to Lorraine but, if it helps Vinny out that's fine too." Kate B explained.

"You're such an idiot." Nora scoffed at Vinny.

"And you're such a bitch." Vinny scoffed back.

"Can we focus on Lorraine?" Kate B told them.

Vinny and Nora stop arguing.

In the waiting room.

"I need to be in there." Marie demanded to the orderly.

"Marie, my wife and daughter Nora are in there. Everything is under control." Tom told her.

"I understand that but, I should be in there with Vinny." Marie told him.

"Marie, they're fine." Tom reassured her.

"Vinny needs me." Marie then told him.

"Ma, Vinny's fine. He's a tough guy he can handle himself." Robert told her.

"What's wrong with you Mike?" Jake asked him.

"I wanted to be a Godfather." Mike replied.

"When I have a kid, you can be the Godfather." Jake told him.

"You promise?" Mike then replied.

"I promise." Jake smiled.

Back in the delivery room.

"What the hell is that?" Vinny asked.

"That's the baby's head." The doctor told him.

"That's good." Vinny said.

"Are you okay?" Nora asked him.

"I'm fine." Vinny sighed.

"Push Lorraine." Kate B told her.

"Mom, I'm trying." Lorraine screamed.

"It's a beautiful baby girl." The doctor told them.

The nurses clean off the baby girl and wrap her in a pink blanket. Lorraine starts to push again.

"Can't you just reach your hand in there and pull out the baby?" Vinny asked the doctor.

"No, I can't." The doctor replied politely.

"Then, can I do that?" Vinny then asked.

"What's wrong with you?" Nora asked him.

"I haven't figured that out yet." Vinny replied.

"The other baby is almost out." Kate B told Lorraine.

"Mom, this hurts so much." Lorraine replied.

"It's a handsome baby boy." The doctor told them.

The nurses clean off the baby boy and wrap him in a blue blanket.

"You did good Honey." Kate B smiled at Lorraine.

"Thanks Mom." Lorraine smiled back.

Vinny holds the girl while Lorraine holds the boy.

"Can I hold my Goddaughter?" Nora asked Vinny.

Vinny hands her to Nora.

"Hi Sweetheart." Nora smiled.

Nora hands Kate D back to Vinny. Vinny looks down at Kate D and she smiles at him.

An orderly comes in.

"We can't hold her back any longer." The orderly told them.

Vinny looks at Lorraine.

"See can come in now." Lorraine smiled.

"Hold on to that baby Lorraine." Vinny joked.

Marie comes into the room and pushes past the orderly.

"They're beautiful." Marie exclaimed when she came in.

Tom and the others come in after her.

"Can I hold my Godson?" Sarah asked.

"Sure." Kate B smiled as she handed Danny to Sarah.

Sarah holds Danny and starts to rock him in her arms.

Marie is holding Kate D.

"We need to get the names of the two babies." A nurse told them.

"The girl is named Kate Samantha DiMiranda and the boy is named Daniel Joseph DiMiranda." Vinny told her.

_**Two Months Later**_

Jake is holding Danny and he starts to cry.

"Why does he cry every time I hold him?" Jake asked Vinny.

"Maybe he just doesn't like you." Vinny smiled.

Jake gives Danny back to Vinny and Danny stops crying.

"Can I hold him?" Mike asked.

"Be careful Mike, Danny doesn't like certain people when they hold him." Jake warned him.

Vinny hands Danny to Mike.

"That's not fair." Jake said when Danny didn't cry.

"What's not fair?" Mike asked him.

"He actually likes you holding him." Jake then said.

Mike looks down at Danny and smiles as Danny falls asleep in his arms.


	2. Brian Anthony DiMiranda

Chapter 2: Brian Anthony DiMiranda

_**June 27, 2010**_

"Congratulations Mike." Vinny said.

"Thanks Vinny." Mike replied.

"Mike, we are so proud of you for graduating from junior high." Lorraine smiled.

"Thanks Lorraine." Mike smiled.

Lorraine walks into the kitchen of her house.

"What's wrong?" Vinny asked Mike.

"I'm glad I graduated from junior high but, everyone keeps on annoying me by congratulating me like I wasn't supposed to graduate." Mike sighed.

"Be happy Mike because come September, you're entering high school and that's a nightmare." Vinny explained.

"It can't be as bad as junior high my Gym teacher hated me and I was stuck with him for three years." Mike told him.

"Why did he hate you?" Vinny then asked.

"Jake and Sarah pulled a prank on him so, when he found out I was their younger brother he punished me for what they did." Mike then replied.

"My Italian teacher tried to do the same thing with me." Vinny told him.

"What happened?" Mike then asked.

"My older brother John was a wiseass in her class and she couldn't take it out on my other older brother Rick because, he was one of her star students and he liked to argue." Vinny stated.

"What did she do to you?" Mike then questioned interested in Vinny's story.

"She would ask me question that she thought I would get wrong but, as you know I can speak Italian like it was the first language I spoke. So, I would answer the questions correctly and she would be shocked and annoyed at the same time. Before I knew it I was her favorite student." Vinny then said.

"I tried everything I could with my Gym teacher but, he still hated me." Mike then said.

"Sarah is a jerk at times with her pranks." Vinny then said.

"Can I be the Godfather of this baby, please?" Mike asked changing the subject.

"Charlie and Ann are the Godparents to this baby." Vinny told him.

"That's unfair." Mike sighed.

"Mike, me and Lorraine are going in the order you guys were born and Charlie is the first born son of your Mom and Dad." Vinny then explained.

"So, that means I have to wait until you and Lorraine have four more kids." Mike then said.

"Mike, this is our last kid." Vinny then told him.

"Lorraine says she wants at least five more kids." Mike then stated.

"I'll talk to her about it." Vinny told him.

Vinny walks into the kitchen.

"Did you pack everything?" Lorraine asked.

"Yes but, do I really have to go to this thing?" Vinny replied.

"Bud and Nora invited all of us to be there for Bud's special night." Lorraine then told him.

"But, it's in Columbus Ohio and I hate that city." Vinny told her.

"Vinny, you hate the entire state of Ohio." Lorraine then said.

"Why did they decide to build the Rock n Roll and the Pro Football Hall of Fame in that state?" Vinny sighed.

"Because, that's where they decided to put it." Lorraine answered.

Mike now walks into the kitchen.

"Where are Danny and Kate?" Mike asked them.

"They're both taking a nap." Vinny told him.

"Can I wake up Danny?" Mike then asked.

"Not a chance." Vinny then replied.

"I'm his favorite uncle." Mike then said.

"I still haven't figured that one out." Vinny sarcastically told him.

Mike picks up the baby monitor.

"Danny, its Uncle Mike your favorite uncle." Mike said talking into the monitor.

"Mike, he can't hear you." Vinny told him.

"How do you know?" Mike then asked him.

"Because, it's a one way monitor, we can hear them but, they can't hear us." Vinny explained.

Danny comes walking into the kitchen.

"Did you climb out of your crib again?" Vinny asked him.

"Yes." Danny smiled as he walked towards him.

"I told you Lorraine we need to buy them regular beds." Vinny said as he picked up Danny.

"Is Kate up too, Sweetie?" Lorraine asked Danny.

Danny nods his head yes.

"I'll go get her out of her crib." Lorraine said as she headed out of the kitchen.

"I'll get her." Vinny said.

"How are you going to pick up Kate if you're carrying Danny?" Lorraine then asked.

"I'll hold Danny." Mike volunteered.

"I'll place Danny on the ground." Vinny said.

"No." Danny whined.

"I have to put you down to get your sister." Vinny explained.

"No." Danny then whined again.

"Do you want Uncle Mike to hold you?" Vinny then asked.

"No I want you." Danny then cried.

"I'll go get Kate." Mike then sighed.

"Thanks a bunch Mike." Vinny replied.

"Thank your Uncle Mike, Danny." Lorraine said sweetly.

"Thank you." Danny said with his thumb in his mouth.

Mike goes upstairs to get Kate D.

"Is your whole family going to this thing?" Vinny asked Lorraine.

"Just about." Lorraine told him.

"And Bud wants them to be there?" Vinny then asked confused.

"His family is going to be there too." Lorraine then said.

"That's just great. An evening with your family and the McNulty's." Vinny said sarcastically.

"Don't start." Lorraine then warned him.

"I'm just saying that since you're going to give birth any day now, that we shouldn't go." Vinny told her.

"I'm not due for another two weeks." Lorraine laughed.

"I know but, what if you go into labor while we're at this thing." Vinny commented.

"As long as the baby is healthy, I don't care where he's born." Lorraine then replied.

"I don't want one of our kids born in the state of Ohio especially in Columbus and at the University hospital on top of that." Vinny sighed.

"Who cares where the baby is born?" Lorraine then asked.

"I do." Vinny then said.

"You shouldn't." Lorraine then told him.

"I don't care what state our baby is born in as long as it's not Ohio or Wisconsin." Vinny then stated.

Lorraine smiles a little at that comment.

_**June 28, 2010**_

At the ceremony.

"I'm glad that you guys made it." Bud said as he walked over to Vinny and Lorraine.

"Anytime Bud." Vinny told him.

They sit down at their table for the ceremony.

"I just to thank The Ohio State University for honoring me on this night." Bud said as he started his speech.

"Can we go now?" Vinny asked Lorraine.

"Shut up and listen." Lorraine whispered.

"I just have one more thing to say, Go Buckeyes." Bud said as he finished his speech.

The crowd stands up and applauds him all but, Lorraine.

"What's wrong Baby?" Vinny asked her.

"My water broke." Lorraine replied.

"I thought you weren't due for another few weeks." Vinny said.

"It seems like this baby had other plans." Lorraine sneered.

"We have a little emergency." Vinny told Tom B.

"Which is?" Tom B then asked.

"Lorraine's water just broke." Vinny then said.

"Okay, everyone to the nearest exit right now." Tom B told his family.

"Mike get Danny for me." Vinny told him.

Mike picks up Danny who fought him a little.

"Danny, we have to go." Mike told him.

"Why?" Danny whined.

"It's an emergency." Mike then answered.

"What's that?" Danny then asked.

"It means that we have to leave right now." Mike then said as he got Danny to Lorraine and Vinny's SUV.

Mike sits in the back row with Danny and Kate D. They drive to the University hospital as the Bakers and McNulty's follow them. They arrive at the hospital.

"I need a doctor please." Vinny told them.

"Just remain calm." An orderly told him.

"I am calm." Vinny then replied.

They put Lorraine in a wheelchair and roll her to a room. Vinny follows behind.

"You know how much I hate this." Vinny said through a fake smile.

"This isn't fun for me either Jackass!!" Lorraine yelled.

"Baby, calm down." Vinny then said.

Fourteen hours later

_**June 29, 2010**_

"Mrs. DiMiranda, the baby is crowning." The doctor told her.

"It's almost over Sweetheart." Vinny told her.

"Don't call me Sweetheart." Lorraine scowled.

Lorraine pushes until the baby comes out.

"It's a baby boy." The doctor told them.

They clean off the baby boy and wrap him in a blue blanket. They hand him to Lorraine.

"What are we going to name him?" Vinny asked her.

"I like the name Brian." Lorraine told him.

"I was thinking of maybe Frank or Ryan." Vinny told her.

"Brian sounds like Ryan." Lorraine then said.

"Then his middle name is Frank." Vinny then stated.

"I thought we agreed on Anthony for the middle name?" Lorraine asked.

"When did we agree on that?" Vinny then asked.

"Two months ago." Lorraine then told him.

"I don't recall that." Vinny replied.

"You never listen to me. I can't believe this." Lorraine said starting to cry.

"I remember now and we'll name our boy Brian." Vinny told her.

"Really?" Lorraine then asked.

"Yeah." Vinny then answered kissing her hand.

"You heard him. Brian Anthony DiMiranda." Lorraine told the nurse.

The nurse writes down the name, time of birth and birth place.

"Hold on there." Vinny then said.

"Sir, I already wrote it down." The nurse told him.

"She just played me." Vinny then stated.

"It's out of my hands now." The nurse told him.

"Then put down that he was born in Ann Arbor Michigan." Vinny told her.

"I can't do that." The nurse then said.

"Michigan hater, Buckeye Bimbo." Vinny commented.

The nurse walks out of the room and ignores Vinny.

"Could you believe her?" Vinny asked Lorraine.

"You were rude to her." Lorraine told him.

"And you tricked me." Vinny smirked.

"It was my hormones." Lorraine smiled back.

"Should we let them in?" Vinny then asked.

"I wish Charlie and Ann could be here." Lorraine said.

"Me too. I'll let them in now." Vinny told her.

The Bakers and the McNulty's are waiting as Vinny walks in the waiting room.

"You guys want to see him?" Vinny asked them.

They follow Vinny to the delivery room.

A few months later Vinny, Lorraine, Danny, Kate D and Brian are visiting Charlie and Ann.

Ann is in the living room with Lorraine, Kate D and Brian.

"He's so adorable." Ann said to Lorraine.

"Thanks." Lorraine smiled as she was feeding Brian.

"How do you handle your situation?" Charlie asked Vinny as they were in the front with Danny.

"What situation?" Vinny then asked.

"Three kids under the age of three." Charlie then replied.

"I'll tell you one thing it isn't easy." Vinny told him.

"I can tell." Charlie smiled.

"All you have to do is show each kid love and give them attention." Vinny responded.

"Can I tell you something?" Charlie questioned.

"Anything." Vinny told him.

"I want a kid but, I don't think Ann does yet." Charlie told him.

"Did you two talk about it?" Vinny then asked.

"When we first got married." Charlie replied.

"Talk to her about it." Vinny told him.

"I'll tell her sometime next week after you guys leave." Charlie told him.

A week later.

"I want to have kids." Charlie said as he walked into the bedroom.

"Now?" Ann asked as she looked up from her book.

"Yes, now." Charlie said as he got into bed with her.

"Charlie, we talked about this. When we're ready we'll have kids." Ann replied.

"I think that we're ready now." Charlie told her.

"Your garage is doing well." Ann replied as she thought about it.

"And you're an amazing artist. We're ready." Charlie stated.

"I agree we are ready to have kids." Ann smiled.

Charlie smiled back and started to make out with her.

"Not tonight, I'm tired." Ann told him.

Charlie stops what he's doing.

"Good night, Honey." Ann smiled as she put her book on the night stand and turned off the lamp.

"Good night." Charlie smiled back as he went to bed himself.


	3. Marie Elizabeth DiMiranda

Chapter 3: Marie Elizabeth DiMiranda

_**November 1, 2013**_

Vinny is playing with Danny and Brian in the backyard.

"Daddy, watch this!!" Danny exclaimed to get Vinny's attention.

"In a minute, Danny." Vinny answered trying to keep an eye on Brian.

"Daddy, watch me!!" Danny then pleaded.

"What is it Danny?" Vinny then asked.

Danny kicks the football a few yards.

"Did, you see that?!" Danny asked in excitement.

"That was great." Vinny smiled.

While Vinny is distracted Brian gets into the bag of leaves and rips the bag open.

"Where did you get that?" Vinny asked Brian, when he saw Brian with a leaf.

"From there." Brian said pointing to the bag.

"Brian, you ripped the bag open!!" Vinny said aggravated.

"I didn't mean too." Brian sniffled.

Vinny looks at Brian and sees that he's about to cry.

"I'm sorry Bri." Vinny said as he picked him up.

Brian puts his head on Vinnys shoulder.

"Let's go inside." Vinny said to Danny and Brian.

They walk into the house.

"Vinny, there are leaves all over our backyard again." Lorraine said to him.

"Brian ripped the bag open." Vinny explained.

"I thought you were watching him." Lorraine then stated.

"I guess, while I was watching Danny kick the football, he ripped the bag." Vinny then told her.

"How far did you kick it, Sweetie?" Lorraine smiled at Danny.

"I don't know." Danny shrugged.

"He kicked it pretty far for a five year old." Vinny explained.

"Look at my turkey, Daddy." Kate D said.

"That's beautiful Honey." Vinny stated.

The front door opens, Jake, Mike and Sarah walk in.

"What happened to your yard?" Sarah asked.

"Brian ripped the bag open." Lorraine answered.

"I thought you were watching them?" Sarah then asked Vinny.

"I was but, I don't have eyes in the back of my head." Vinny told her.

"Great father you are." Sarah scoffed.

"So, how is your boyfriend, oh, wait that's right you don't have one." Vinny sarcastically said.

"I don't know what you see in him." Sarah sighed.

The phone rings.

"Hello?" Vinny answered.

"Who is it?" Lorraine asked him.

"Robert's wife Amy." Vinny told her.

"How are they?" Lorraine then asked.

"I'm trying to get that information." Vinny said.

Lorraine turns her attention to Danny, Brian and Kate D at the table.

"Okay Amy. I'll be there as soon as I can. Bye." Vinny said as he hung up the phone.

"What happened?" Lorraine questioned.

"Robert was shot. He's in the hospital." Vinny explained.

"Is he all right?" Lorraine then asked.

"He's fine. He was shot in the shoulder." Vinny then said.

"We should go visit him." Lorraine stated.

"Lorraine, you're in no condition to travel to New York." Vinny told her.

"Vinny, he's family we should be there for him." Lorraine then told him.

"I'll go see him. I'll only be a few days." Vinny sighed.

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to leave your wife while she's pregnant." Sarah chimed in.

"Robert is my cousin. I have to be there for him." Vinny replied.

"I agree with Vinny." Lorraine smiled.

"I'll be back in no time." Vinny smiled back.

Vinny packs and leaves for New York.

_**November 15, 2013**_

Vinny still isn't home from New York.

"I'm going to kill him." Lorraine sneered.

"If you want my help, just ask." Sarah suggested.

"Thanks, I will." Lorraine replied.

The door opens and Vinny walks in.

"What the hell happened to a few days?" Lorraine asked with rage.

"Robert needed help around the house." Vinny answered,

"He moved into your Aunt Marie and Uncle Frank's house across the street from your cousin Ray after your Aunt Marie died." Lorraine explained.

"Yeah but, he had to go on the road with the Jets." Vinny then stated.

"He still had Amy and Debra there to help him!!" Lorraine screamed.

"Stop screaming you're going to wake the kids." Vinny told her.

"Vinny, you told me a few days." Lorraine stated lowering her voice.

"I see them once every six months." Vinny sighed.

"It's just that I'm pregnant with our fourth child." Lorraine then told him.

"I wasn't completely honest with you." Vinny replied.

"No kidding." Lorraine sneered.

"Robert wasn't shot in the shoulder. He was shot in the back; the bullet barely missed his heart and lungs." Vinny said.

"Why didn't you tell me that?" Lorraine questioned.

"I didn't want you to worry about Robert." Vinny sighed.

"Is he okay?" Lorraine then asked.

"He's fine but, for a while they thought he might die." Vinny answered.

"How long did they think that?" Lorraine then asked.

"A few days after he was shot." Vinny said.

"Oh my God." Lorraine gasped.

"I had to stay there until I knew he was going to be fine." Vinny replied.

"Vinny, I didn't mean to yell." Lorraine apologized.

"It's my fault for not calling you and telling you everything." Vinny told her as he hugged her.

"Vinny, I'm sorry about your cousin." Sarah said.

"Thanks." Vinny smiled.

"Come on, let's go to bed." Lorraine told him.

"That sounds good." Vinny agreed.

Sarah leaves as Vinny and Lorraine go upstairs.

"Make sure you lock the front door." Lorraine said.

"I always do." Vinny smirked as he locked the front door.

_**November 16, 2013**_

"Vinny, get up." Lorraine said.

"Why, what happened?" Vinny then asked.

"My water just broke." Lorraine replied.

"Let's go to the hospital." Vinny told her.

Vinny helps Lorraine out of bed and wakes up their kids.

"Do, we have everything?" Lorraine asked as she got into the SUV.

"All three kids, your over night bag uh, that's everything." Vinny replied.

"Did you call my parents?" Lorraine then asked.

"I'll do that when we get there." Vinny then replied.

"I'll call them now." Lorraine told him.

Lorraine calls her parents house.

"Hi Mom, its Lorraine. My water broke; me and Vinny are on our way to the hospital right now. We'll met you there." Lorraine told Kate B.

The Bakers get into their mini van and drive to the hospital.

"Is Lorraine okay?" Tom asked Vinny.

"She's fine. She's done this before." Vinny smiled.

"Why aren't you back there with her?" Kate B then asked him.

"I wasn't going to leave two five year olds and a three year old alone in a hospital." Vinny replied.

"Well, we're here now." Tom told him.

"I'll see you guys later." Vinny said as he went to be with Lorraine.

"Vinny, wait." Kate B said.

"What?" Vinny then asked.

"I have seen the birth of all my grandchildren. I'm going back there with you." Kate B told him.

"Every single one?" Vinny then questioned.

"Every single one." Kate B then replied.

Vinny and Kate B go to Lorraine's room.

_**Eighteen Hours Later**_

"You did great Sweetie." Kate B said to Lorraine.

"You always do." Vinny smiled.

"Where is she?" Lorraine asked them.

"They're cleaning her off, calm down." Vinny answered.

"Here she is, Marie Elizabeth DiMiranda." The nurse said as she handed the baby girl to Lorraine.

"She's beautiful." Lorraine smiled.

"Just like her mother." Vinny smiled.

Vinny walks into the waiting room.

"You guys want to see her?" Vinny asked.

"Can I be the Godfather?" Mike asked.

"No, Mike. Henry is this child's Godfather." Vinny told him.

"But, he's not even here." Mike complained.

"He'll be here by tonight." Jake told Mike.

"So, how may more kids are you and Lorraine going to have?" Mike then asked.

"None." Vinny sighed.

Vinny and Mike follow everyone else to see Marie.


	4. Matthew Mark DiMiranda

I'm sorry I haven't updated any of my fan fics in a while. I'll try to get to them as soon as I can.

Chapter 4: Matthew Mark DiMiranda

_**March 3, 2016**_

"There he goes again." Lorraine smiled as she felt Matt kicking.

"He must really want out." Vinny smirked.

"I'm not due for another three weeks." Lorraine told him.

"This is our last child." Vinny then stated.

"Vinny, you know I want a big family." Lorraine then explained.

"I think seven people in a family is a big family." Vinny said.

"We'll talk about having more children after I give birth to this one." Lorraine sighed.

"You okay?" Vinny asked.

"I'm fine." Lorraine answered.

"You want me to call your parents to watch the kids and I'll take you to the hospital just in case?" Vinny then questioned.

"Seriously Sweetie, I'm fine." Lorraine reassured him.

"Remember, Lorraine I'm right here if you need anything." Vinny said as he kissed her.

Vinny walks into the kitchen.

"Vinny, I need something!" Lorraine exclaimed.

"It would be nice if you told me what you would like." Vinny replied.

"I need a ride to the hospital!" Lorraine then yelled.

"I'll call your parents and ask if they can baby sit." Vinny said calmly.

"Vinny, it's time." Lorraine then told him.

"I thought you weren't due for another few weeks?" Vinny then asked.

"I guess Matt has other ideas." Lorraine groaned.

Vinny helps Lorraine off the couch and to the van. He calls Tom and Kate's house. They come over to watch their grandkids while Vinny drives Lorraine to the hospital.

"We're here Baby." Vinny said as he helped Lorraine out of the van.

"Get me into a wheelchair." Lorraine told him.

Vinny and Lorraine get to the front desk.

"My wife thinks she's having our baby three weeks early." Vinny told the nurse.

"Just remain calm." The Nurse told them.

"This is calm." Vinny replied.

"Call my parents and tell them to get down here." Lorraine said.

"Okay, Sweetie." Vinny then replied.

They get Lorraine into a wheelchair. Vinny calls his house and tells Tom to get down to the hospital.

"Is everything okay, Vinny?" Tom asked as everyone walked in.

"Lorraine thinks she's going to give birth today." Vinny explained.

"She's not due for another three weeks." Kate B then said.

"That's what I thought." Vinny stated.

"We should go back there just in case." Kate B told Vinny.

"I'm sure everything's fine." Vinny then said.

"I want to go back there and make sure everything's fine." Kate B then told him.

"Okay, let's go back there." Vinny said as him and Kate B went back to check on Lorraine.

Vinny comes back into the waiting room and walks over to Tom.

"Lorraine went into premature labor." Vinny whispered to Tom so, he's the only one that can hear him.

"Is she okay?" Tom then asked.

"She's fine but, they think the baby won't survive." Vinny told him.

"You should get back in there." Tom then told him.

Vinny goes back into the delivery room where Lorraine and Kate B are.

Tom sits back down next to Mike.

"Is Lorraine okay?" Mike asked.

"She's fine Mike." Tom replied.

Vinny is in the delivery room.

"Everything is going to be fine." Vinny told Lorraine.

"Is the baby going to be fine?" Lorraine asked.

"Like I said Lorraine, everything is going to be fine." Vinny told her again.

_**Twenty Hours Later**_

_**March 4, 2016**_

"He's beautiful Lorraine." Vinny said as Matt was born.

The nurse takes Matt and doesn't give him to Lorraine.

"What's wrong Vinny?" Lorraine then asked.

"Everything's fine." Vinny reassured her.

They take Matt into another room.

"Where are they going with our baby?' Lorraine asked concerned.

"Lorraine remain calm when I tell you this." Vinny told her.

"Oh god, what's wrong with Matt?" Lorraine exclaimed.

"The doctors think he's not going to survive so, they took him to the ICU." Vinny then explained.

"My baby!" Lorraine cried.

_**March 10, 2016**_

Vinny is sitting next to the incubator where Matt was.

"Mr. DiMiranda, your wife is waiting for you." An orderly told him.

Vinny walks out of the hospital where Lorraine and Matt are waiting for him.

"This has been some week." Vinny said as he got into the car.

"Do you know what day Matt was born?" Lorraine asked him.

"What day?" Vinny replied not even knowing the day Matt was born.

"March 4." Lorraine then replied.

"He's the best present I have ever received." Vinny smiled.

"He's our miracle baby." Lorraine smiled back.

They drive off and take Matt home.


End file.
